Sakura Spotlight
by If My Wings Could Fly
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were once friends, before Syaoran's talent for singing was noticed, and he was whisked away from Sakura. Sakura, who wanted to stay close to him, started tap dance so that he would still notice, and together they were whisked into fame.
1. Chapter 1

A girl who went by the name of Sakura Kinomoto stepped up to the counter.

"Madam, I wish to begin training at the academy," said the 8-year-old in her sweet voice as she stood on her tiptoes to see over the counter.

Sakura really did want to join the academy because of its lessons, but the main reason was Syaoran.

Syaoran, who was nine at the time, was an incredibly good singer. He and Sakura went to the same school. When they were very little, they had been almost friends. Then the academy discovered his incredible voice, and he was swept up into their care, leaving Sakura behind.

Sakura loved him. She was often told by her elders that people her age didn't love that way, that it was only friendship. But Sakura would only shake her head and smile sweetly, gently changing the subject.

She felt as though he had been raised to an entirely new level. She wanted to step up, be noticed by them. So she was auditioning to join the academy.

So there she was, a small girl who's green eyes just barely managed go peek up determinedly over the counter.

So she auditioned. Her voice was beautiful. Not nearly as good as Syaoran's, but enough to get her into the academy all the same.

Though her voice was lovely, what she truly excelled at was dance, tap dance in particular.

She tap danced her way up to Syaoran's level, but found that it wasn't as easy to get to him as she thought.

She was surrounded by crazed fans. These, along with Syaoran's, were the wall between them. And it was a wall Sakura was afraid she could never break.

Syaoran was a sweet child. He sevretly admired a girl called Sakura Kinomoto, but never let her know because he was terrified it would ruin their friendship. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. So he kept queit.

At the age of nine, he couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to tell her- she had to know!

There was a singing competition at the school. It wasn't a choice, everyone had to participate. There was a male and female winner from each grade.

He won as the male, a girl called Aremi as the female. Sakura was the runner up, but Aremi had years of voice lessons and so had the advantage.

Syaoran planned on confessimg to Sakura after the competition, but the academy was interested in his voice. They said he had great potential and took him under their wing. He didn't have much choice, and Sakura stopped speaking to him much, aside from the occasional polite small talk.

Syaoran was surprised when she joined the academy, and even more surprised when her talent for tap dance and clogging was discovered. Then more than ever he wanted to confess, but by this point, he had more self restraint. He locked his feelings away for himself and himself only, as Sakura and Syaoran heading down their seperate paths to greatness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, thank you for reviewing, Fanfiction Lover, Lilry, and lilhathra! It means a lot.**

**lilkathra- It's not going to end for a while, as that was just the prologue! I hope you like this chapter**

**Liley- I'm so glad you enjoyed it!**

**Fanfiction Lover- Yay! You were my very first reviewer EVER! Anyway, I'll do that with the POVs. Ok, I can't really help you picture Sakura tap dancing, but I can picture it if I think of her being a bit taller and thinner. And at the Academy, there is no modeling, but there will be conflicts about tap dancing not being big enough to be famous, and her being very good at acting. You'll see. And thanks for the critique, it gave me some ideas.**

**Sorry I haven't updating in a while. I had a dance camp for a month, and that was pretty intense, so im freshly back into the world of the living. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Cardcaptors. *audible sigh***

Sakura wiped sweat off her forehead as she came out of the dance room. She loved tap dancing, even though she'd originally started it only to get closer to Syaoran, but it sure was tiring.

Also, being a student at the Academy meant that she had to practice all the subjects, which not only included singing and tap, but also acting, ballet, jazz acrobatics, mime, and piano. Other instruments were taught, but piano was the only one required. These left aside, she still had a private classes for all the normal subjects people have in school.

What with all the lessons, especially, tap, jazz, acrobatics, and ballet, Sakura not only was very sore, but also didn't get many breaks.

She was now in sixth grade, three years from the day she had first auditioned. To her disappointment, she still didn't get to spend much time with Syaoran, since they both had so many lessons, though Sakura had two more, as boys were not required to take ballet or acrobatics, but she was still glad she had chosen to join the Academy.

Sakura sighed. The Academy was having a production of Alice in Wonderland three weeks from that day, and she was the star role, Alice. Syaoran was, ironically, the mad hatter. Sakura thought it was perfect, but he was not very happy with the part at first. But for some reason, after a while, he seemed to enjoy it. Sakura loved it.

Alice's part had a considerable amount of tap dancing in it, which was probably one of the main reasons she got the part. But Sakura was also an incredible actress, and this was ultimately the reason she found herself, now, having her forty-five minute break between ballet and Alice practice.

Sakura had made a decision. Alice in Wonderland was a very big production, not anything to be laughed at. It was a big deal.

After the performance, she would confront Syaoran. She would tell him of her love, and hope for the best. If the feeling was mutual, Sakura would remain at the Academy with him. If it wasn't, she would move on with her career.

At the Academy, Sakura was happy. But she was often told that she wouldn't make it far if she stayed at the Academy performing tap. She was told that she should, instead, move on to bigger places and start up acting. Since in several traditional stage pieces, such as Alice in Wonderland, tap was included, Sakura would be able to continue that dream, and also take on bigger ones.

But not yet. She still loved Syaoran with every ounce of her heart. But she couldn't stall her life and keep clinging to him if he didn't want her. And that is why Sakura had made the decision she had made. And she would stick to it.

Once she felt a bit energized, she headed out of the C wing girl's locker room and continued down the hall. Finally, when she reached a small, green bench, she sat down.

Sometimes, Syaoran would come talk to her here. They had regained their friendship somewhat, and when they both had a break, which was rare, sometimes they would meet at this spot. Sakura was in a good mood, and was feeling hopeful.

Even if she hadn't been in such a mood, she still would've gone. Whenever she had a break and didn't go, she felt guilty, like if he had come, and she hadn't been there, he might feel betrayed. She knew this was silly though. He understood that they were both busy all the time, and one could call it wishful thinking. Whatever it was, Sakura would never want Syaoran to be hurt in any way, especially at her hands.

Sakura waited for a while, smiling. She had a good feeling, that he would come, and they would have a bit of time together. These moments may not be much to Syaoran, but to Sakura, she loved them even more than the times she was onstage, or tap dancing, or singing. He topped all of these.

But he didn't come. Sakura, despite herself, felt a bit betrayed.

'Come now,' she thought to herself, 'It's not like he promised to be here or anything. You know he's busy.'

She still waited. And waited. But no one came. She sighed. And she'd had such a good feeling about today. She stood up and started walking back towards the locker room.

"Wait!" said a voice behind her. She turned around to face a boy who's face was red, was puffing as though he had run a very long way, had messy chocolate locks, and the most beautiful amber eyes she had ever seen.

"Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran wiped his forehead.

"Sorry… I .. took a while," he panted, out of breath.

"Wow, Syaoran-kun, you look like you just ran all the way from E Wing!" she joked. Syaoran didn't say it out loud, for fear it sounded stupid, but he had, in fact, ran all the way from E wing, where his main locker was. So instead, he just smiled.

"Do you want me to run back?" he said with a cocky grin.

"No! Don't go, you just arrived!" she said frantically, grabbing his sleeve.

"Don't worry, I was just kidding around," he laughed. He didn't bat her hand away. She removed it anyways.

"Sorry, that must've sounded pretty stupid,' she said, looking down at her feet. In reality, Syaoran had actually thought it was adorable, but would never admit it to her. He shook his head to remove the blush.

He looked down at his watch. He had fifteen minutes. Sakura only had about five until Alice rehearsal started. Not much time.

Sakura checked her watch too. Syaoran shook his head.

"You know what, screw time," he said, removing his watch and shoving it into his pocket. He grabbed Sakura's and unlatched the clamp, sliding it off in seconds with a master's hand.

"Syaoran, what are you doing? What about rehearsal? I'm going to be late if you take that off.

"Screw rehearsal," said Syaoran as he grabbed her wist once more and began dragging her to the main door, "You know we both need a break. One late mark on attendance isn't going to hurt anybody."

"This isn't like our old elementary school Syaoran," she mumbled, "And stop saying that word." Syaoran grinned in victory.

Syaoran walked in silence, while Sakura grumbled every few minutes about being late. Eventually she shut her mouth, knowing that complaints weren't going to get her anywhere. Not with Syaoran.

When they finally left the building, Syaoran took a left and led Sakura into the neighboring cafe.

"Come on, what do you want to eat," asked Syaoran as he walked into the waiting line.

"But Syaoran, I don't have any money-"

"You're the princess here, so just give the word and," he held up his wallet, "it's yours."

Sakura blushed at the usage of the word princess, but was all in all a bit frustrated.

"I refuse to let you buy me anything," she said, but she was hungrily eying the scones all the while.

"She'll have a blueberry scone. I'll take a mango smoothie. Yes, that's all," Syaoran said.

"Syaoran!" Sakura protested, but was cut off by a hot plate being pushed into her hands by Syaoran.

"Just eat it. I already told you, you're getting something from me whether you want it or not."

"Well, thank you, I suppose," said Sakura. The scone really did look delicious.

The two of them sat down and began to eat. At first they chatted a bit, but the level of awkwardness was raised by a huge amount when they both realized that all the other customers were couples.

Attempting to break the silence, Sakura asked him, "So, how's singing been going for you?"

"Well, I haven't been writing as many songs hasn't been much time."

Sakura nodded. The silence engulfed them.

But it wasn't awkward it was just a calm, mutual time of quiet. This went on for a while, Sakura nibbling on her scone, Syaoran sipping at his smoothie. In fact the silent period was still continuing when Sakura felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and saw a few strands of raven black hair looming over her forehead.

"Boo."

'Ohohoho," laughed Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was Sakura's best friend, apart only perhaps from Syaoran. They had met when Sakura joined the Academy. Tomoyo was one year older than Sakura, and was in the singing department. She was just as good as Syaoran, possibly better, just not as well known, for she had told the Academy to keep news about her quiet until she was 14, for reasons only she knew. She also helped out in the costume design section, and was making all the main costumes for the production of Alice in Wonderland. Tomoyo had made Sakura try out all of them, so that she knew they'd look just right.

"Looks like someone's on a lunch date," said Tomoyo as she looked at her watch, "And also very late for Alice rehearsal."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo's watch and gasped. Rehearsal would end in twelve minutes.

"Syaoran we have to go. Now," she said. Tomoyo giggled as Sakura got up and started running towards D Wing where rehearsal was taking place. She arrived just in time to see her understudy, Suzuki Hana, leaving the room. She ran inside.

"I am so so sorry! I can't believe I missed rehearsal!" cried Sakura, who was nearly in tears. Syaoran entered the room.

"I too, apologize. And must say that it is my fault. I took Sakura to the cafe next door against her will," he said, bowing his head.

"I can't say I'm not disappointed. You two are main characters, you can't go skipping rehearsal all the time," said one of the teachers, Yukito-sensei.

"I think we should let the youngsters go, there in their prime, let the young couple get out once in a while," said and amused Fai-sensei, "But really, choose a better time."

They both blushed but didn't say anything.

"I agree with both of the others. I'll let you off this time, because it seems you honestly didn't mean to skip. However, if it happens again, we may have to cut you. And you know we don't want to have to do that. So please, no more lunch dates during rehearsal," said Clow-sensei.

Sakura guessed that protesting against it being a date wouldn't help.

"Now move on with your day. We don't want to make you late for another class."

They both nodded and went to their designated lockers. Sakura heard Fai-sensei laughing his head off all the way from C Wing.

She shoved her face in her bag. She had really messed up.


End file.
